The Sickness
by KakaIru
Summary: Lee está enfermo. Gaara está renuente a ayudarlo. ¿Puede el amor florecer entre dos personas diametralmente opuestas? ¿O Gaara dejará que su temor le impida ayudar a Lee, aún cuando este puede ser la única persona capaz de hacerle vivir de nuevo? GaaLee
1. LA CARTA

**Título:** The Sickness**  
Autor: **KakaIru**  
Resumen: **Lee está enfermo. Gaara está renuente a ayudarlo. ¿Puede el amor florecer entre dos personas diametralmente opuestas? ¿O Gaara dejará que su temor le impida ayudar a Lee, aún cuando este puede ser la única persona capaz de hacerle vivir de nuevo?**  
Advertencia: **Ninguna, realmente, al menos por ahora XD**  
N/A:** Yosh! Este es una especie de prólogo. Este fic es un GaaxLee, AU y que no tiene muchas advertencias.

* * *

I. LA CARTA

_  
__"Sabaku-san:"_

___"Sé que no me conoce. Sé que nunca nos hemos visto. Pero por favor, créame. Lo necesito. Necesito su ayuda... desesperadamente. Sólo usted puede auxiliarme. Se lo suplico, estoy terriblemente enfermo. No sé qué hacer. Lo único que realmente sé es que usted es mi única salvación. Sólo usted puede encontrar cura a esta enfermedad que me atormenta. Se lo pido humildemente, ayúdeme."_

___"Rock Lee."_

Esto leía la carta que Sabaku no Gaara recibiera esa tarde. Reclinado suavemente sobre su laptop, sus ojos aguamarina escanearon una vez más las breves letras negras que sobresalían en la superficie blanca casi enceguecedora del monitor. Apenas su respiración delataba su presencia dentro de la ordenada habitación parcialmente oscura y, sin dedicarle más de un pensamiento a la diminuta carta, hizo hacia atrás la cabeza, tratando de despejar su mente. Estuvo inmóvil, aún en esa posición, por un par de minutos más.

Finalmente, tras una breve pausa vacilante, sus dedos se movieron sobre el teclado de su computadora. Delicadamente la yema de sus dedos presionó el botón que rezaba: _"DELETE"_. Después simplemente cerró la pantalla.

Luego de soltar un largo suspiro Gaara decidió que no tenía caso quedarse sin hacer nada, así que medio arrastrando los pies por el suelo alfombrado se levantó de su sitio, tomó una gabardina negra muy elegante y se dirigió a la salida de casa. No estaba mal para ir a tomar un café.

Así que, pensando en esto y no dando mayor importancia al recién leído mensaje, el pelirrojo decidió que una buena forma de pasar su único día libre del mes era yendo a caminar al parque. De forma consciente dejó el asunto del molesto e-mail de lado.

Aunque en el fondo de su mente, y aún a regañadientes, Gaara comenzaba a preguntarse quién demonios sería ese tal Rock Lee. Y lo cierto es que, a pesar de todo, el asunto no dejaba de parecerle algo macabro.

Porque a decir verdad...

... ese ya era el tercer _mail_ que recibía esa semana.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *


	2. ROSAS

**N/A:** Okas. El primer capi, o algo así. Bueno, de antemano advierto que este fic va a ser Romántico (muuuuy romantico, a mi estilo, o lo que digo yo que es romance XD), lento (ofensivamente lento) y lindo (pffff.... digo lindo pq me gusta, si no me gustara ni un poquito no dijese que es lindo xD) Ueno, solo me resta q alguien lo disfrute al menos. Acias x leer y x comentar (a quienes lo hacen nOn).

* * *

II. ROSAS

Sus lustrosos zapatos ni se sintieron por sobre el suelo pulido. Gaara saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza a su asistente, quien le sonrió formalmente y le tendió una carpeta de considerable tamaño con los casos que tenía para la semana. La verdad ni a ella ni a nadie le extrañó verle en el hospital a esa hora.

-Debería descansar, Sabaku-san- comentó la muchacha casi sin querer hacerlo pero no pudiendo evitarlo.

Los sagaces ojos del médico se posaron en ella.

Sus pupilas variaban entre el verde y el azul. Tenían un color hermoso pero cuando miraban fijamente podían llegar a resultar intimidantes.

-Los que escogemos mi profesión nunca descansamos, Sakura-chan- su voz era rasposa y grave, varonil aunque sonara cansada.

-¿Ni siquiera en sus días libres?

Sonrió.

-¿Qué días libres?

Sin decir más ni esperar respuesta se adentró a su oficina. Las luces se prendieron nada más poner un pie adentro.

La oficina era pequeña, reducida pero cómoda. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Un pulido escritorio, varias repisas llenas de libros y un enorme ventanal con una hermosa vista de la ciudad. Era apenas media mañana y Gaara se acercó a su escritorio, tomó asiento y dejó descansar la cabeza en el respaldar de su silla. Estaba cansado, pero entonces él siempre estaba así. El insomnio que padecía se hacía peor con cada día que pasaba. Antiguamente había sido capaz de conciliar al menos un par de horas al día, pero ya iban dos semanas seguidas en las cuales no pegaba ojo ni por cinco minutos.

Este hecho no le molestaba, porque de igual forma dormir no era algo que hubiese apreciado nunca hacer.

Era más porque siempre andaba agotado, su humor se hacía cada vez más negro, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse pesado y ya ni siquiera tenía ánimos para fingir estar bien. Todos sus colegas habían notado el cambio e incluso la directora del hospital le había mandado a llamar, preocupada por la salud de uno de sus médicos más brillantes, pero Gaara tan sólo había descartado el asunto como una mera molestia pasajera. Y las cosas se habían quedado de ese tamaño.

Ahora, con menos horas de sueño y más tiempo libre, Gaara pasaba todo el día en el hospital. Atendía diariamente sus casos y cuando terminaba simplemente se enfrascaba en atender a otros, en estudiar o leer algún libro de medicina, o simplemente yacer dentro de su oficina escuchando algo de música, esperando que por algún milagro sus ojos se cerraran y él pudiera descansar. Pero eso nunca pasaba. No había ocurrido ni el primer día ni el segundo ni ninguno de los que llevaba cuenta.

Definitivamente estaba destinado a permanecer despierto.

-Demonios- gruñó el doctor al notar que no podía relajarse.

Detestaba estar de perezoso, así que abandonó su postura tan cómoda y dio un vistazo a la laptop que descansaba sobre su escritorio.

Estuvo contemplando el pequeño aparato por espacio de cinco minutos. Al sexto minuto su corazón comenzaba a palpitar más rápidamente. Supo de inmediato que no era más que la emoción al poder preveer lo que encontraría allí dentro. Con manos casi temblorosas sus dedos se movieron hasta abrir el correo electrónico. Sus ojos se achicaron al ver un mensaje no leído.

Cuando dio 'click' sobre el nombre que tan bien conocía ya, ni se percató de la ínfima sonrisa que surcaba su rostro.

_"Sabaku-san:"_

_"No quiero parecer molesto. No quiero que piense que lo estoy acosando_- sí, claro que no iba a pensar eso. Ese hombre de repente comenzaba a llenarlo de e-mails pidiendo su ayuda y lo menos que Gaara iba a pensar era en acoso-_. Si insisto en pedirle ayuda es porque realmente no tengo otra opción. Mi enfermedad me consume día con día, y yo ya no puedo soportar estar así. No puedo dormir, y al mismo tiempo, despierto siento que duermo. Me desgasto, Sabaku-san, terriblemente. Por favor, ayúdeme. Se lo suplico, tiene que ayudarme."_

_"Rock Lee."_

Gaara hizo un gesto, y el lugar donde debía aparecer una ceja se curvó graciosamente. La misiva no lo sorprendió como habría esperado en un comienzo. Y más que asustarle comenzaba a ganarle la curiosidad. ¿Quién sería este Rock Lee? ¿Cómo había obtenido su correo electrónico? ¿Cuál sería la enfermedad que le aquejaba de tal modo? Casi sin pensarlo, el médico se vio a sí mismo respondiendo, por primera vez...

_"Rock-san:"_

_"No puedo decir que sus cartas me hayan resultado agradables. Sí, considero un poco ruda su insistencia. Agradecería, por favor, si pudiera dejar de enviarme estos e-mails que consumen mi valioso tiempo. Gracias de antemano."_

_"Dr. Sabaku."_

Pensativo, su dedo se detuvo a medio camino entre enviar o arrepentirse. Finalmente decidió que lo mejor era acabar con esas cartas, así que oprimió el "SENT" y mandó el mensaje.

De vuelta dentro de su silenciosa oficina, Gaara se sintió como un muchacho de nueva cuenta. Como si se hubiese introducido dentro de uno de los libros de ficción que solía leer de niño y pudiese vivir todas las aventuras que antes le emocionaban. No, negó con la cabeza repetidas veces. Allí no había emoción. Simplemente alguna persona con algún tipo de trastorno psicológico y nada más. Lo que vendría a continuación sería la simple y llana decepción al darse cuenta de que los mensajes se detendrían.

Lo cual era bueno de todos modos.

Él tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer como para perder su tiempo de esa forma.

Pensando en esto, enfocó su atención en la carpeta de pacientes que le entregara Sakura al llegar. Su ceño se frunció levemente al pensar en el primer paciente. Un hombre saludable, joven, sin ningún historial clínico de ningún tipo, y de repente estaba muriendo.

"Me pregunto si..."

**XxXxX**

Un potente chorro de agua fría le hizo despabilarse. Gaara juraría que iba a desmayarse a causa del agotamiento. Contemplando fijamente el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo, se dio cuenta de qué tan grave era su problema. Su piel normalmente era pálida, pero comenzaba a tomar una tonalidad grisácea, enferma, como demacrada. Su cabello, antiguamente de un tono rojo muy vivo y parecido a la tonalidad de la sangre se veía opaco y sin vida, como hebras muertas sobre un cuerpo igual de muerto. Pero entonces el cambio más radical eran sus ojos. O, propiamente dicho, lo que eran las ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, las cuales se habían acentuado considerablemente hasta darle una apariencia casi demoníaca. En más de una ocasión le habían preguntado qué tipo de maquillaje usaba, pero él había estado demasiado extenuado como para responder con un comentario mordaz.

Pero no podía continuar así, hasta convertirse en un cadáver ambulante.

Porque no sólo sus horas de sueño se habían visto mermadas, sino que su apetito también. Eran raras las oportunidades en las que podía permitirse una comida decente, y no era por falta de dinero en realidad. Su estómago parecía no poder tolerar algo más que un sandwich ligero o una que otra cosa inservible; todo lo demás acababa en el lavabo dentro del baño de caballeros. Esto hacía que su energía decayera considerablemente, y su fuerza también.

Suavemente, como con temor, sus dedos se pasearon por sobre el tatuaje en su frente, justo encima de donde debía estar la ceja izquierda.

Todas las pruebas que se había hecho habían arrojado resultados estables. No estaba enfermo, al menos no en el sentido literal. Todos sus amigos habían coincidido, sin embargo, en que algo faltaba en la vida del serio médico.

La yema de sus dedos recorrió la inscripción japonesa.

Algo faltaba en su vida.

"¿Amor tal vez?", se preguntó.

En lo que llevaba trabajando en el hospital ninguno de sus colegas le había visto una pareja, ni hombre ni mujer. Aunque la verdad es que las cosas se habían desarrollado simplemente así. Gaara no había intentado buscar pareja y por lo tanto estaba siempre solo. No tenía nada de qué quejarse. Y no, no era que tuviese estándares demasiado altos sino que simplemente nadie había logrado captar su atención. No podía ser tan malo ni tan extraño, ¿o sí?

Pues al parecer los otros médicos del hospital no pensaban lo mismo. Internamente deseaban ver al pelirrojo con algún compañero sentimental que les hiciese saber, de una vez por todas, que el doctor era un ser humano y no una especie de androide.

Pensar en esto le hizo reír.

Pero entonces su rostro volvió a ponerse serio, casi lúgubre.

No era cosa de bromas. Su salud era un asunto importante. Las personas de su profesión no podían darse el lujo de descuidarse.

"Ya debo salir", pensó no sin cierta molestia. Terminó de lavarse las manos, se secó un poco el rostro y salió del baño. Un largo suspiro abandonó sus labios al percatarse de la figura que le esperaba fuera.

Tsunade le miró de forma reprobatoria y sin embargo no pudiendo esconder la lástima que sintiera al verl su estado. Este Gaara no era ni remotamente parecido al chico que llegara a su oficina no pidiendo sino _exigiendo_ empleo, porque iba a ser una adquisición tremenda para el hospital. Lo cual había sido, tal cual, pues era uno de los mejores médicos en su rama. Pero de aquel joven de aspecto cuidado y enérgico, este no era ni la sombra.

-¿Vomitando de nuevo?- preguntó la mujer con la confianza que le confería su rango.

Gaara se vio imposibilitado de mentirle.

-No me cae muy bien la comida de la cafetería- respondió comenzando a caminar rumbo a su oficina.

No sin cierto pesar pudo sentir a la mujer retomar camino a su lado. Si Gaara tenía que tolerarla todo el trayecto, estaba seguro de que terminaría suicidándose. La mujer, cuando quería, era peor que un dolor en el trasero. Y ese día parecía estar más insoportable de lo usual. Caminó junto a Gaara, todo el tiempo observándole con ojo crítico, controlándole hasta la respiración.

-¿Te has hecho pruebas?- inquirió Tsunade, aunque ya sabía de antemano la respuesta.

-Todas negativas. Y a pesar de la baja posibilidad hasta me he chequeado en busca de enfermedades venéreas- la mujer alzó una ceja a modo de asombro-, para placer de mis 'amigables' compañeros.

Gaara recordó el rostro de Naruto, uno de sus mejores amigos dentro del hospital, cuando le dijese lo de las pruebas. El chico había estado riendo largo rato y aún de vez en cuando le veía y soltaba una larga carcajada. Era una de las pocas personas que _realmente_ se preocupaba por el bienestar del pelirrojo, y siempre, siempre le repetía que tenía que buscarse una chica y tener sexo de una vez por todas. Claro que Gaara nunca había discutido su vida sexual con él ni con nadie, pero lo suficientemente molesto todo el mundo asumía que él no mantenía relaciones con nadie, lo cual era cierto pero no reducía su molestia en lo más mínimo.

Según tenía entendido 'vida privada' era justamente eso, _privada_.

Aunque en ese hospital había de todo menos verdadera privacidad.

-Creo que debes descansar- dijo Tsunade a lo último una vez llegaran a la puerta de la oficina de Gaara. El pelirrojo rezó para que a la mujer no le diera por pasar.

-Justamente _ese_ es el problema, pero descuida, ya veré como solucionarlo- y le miró un par de segundos más, como esperando su contestación, pero viendo que la otra no tenía intenciones de añadir nada más, entró a su oficina.

A punto de cerrar la puerta escuchó la voz de Tsunade:

-Eso espero, Gaara. Por tu propio bien eso espero.

Y el pelirrojo no supo si lo que había escuchado era una amenaza o verdadera preocupación en su tono. En cualquiera de los dos casos no tenía los ánimos ni la fuerza necesaria para ponerse a pensar en ello. Lo único que quería era, seriamente, despejarse un poco, porque para colmo un horrible dolor de cabeza comenzaba a formarse. ¿Es que no podía estar peor?

Al ver a Sakura dentro de su oficina, supo la respuesta.

-Lo siento, Gaara-san, pero el paciente de la habitación trescientos cuatro ha muerto.

Sí, podía estar peor.

**XxXxX**

Maldijo por lo bajo y sus dientes castañetearon de frío. Estaba jodido, literalmente jodido. No sólo su cabeza parecía iba a reventar en cualquier segundo, sino que además de eso uno de los pacientes con los que trabajaba, al cual se suponía debía salvarle la vida, había perecido esa tarde. Y para colmo una _muy_ enojada Tsunade le había prohibido pasar la noche en el hospital. En ese momento Gaara se sentía como un perro apaleado por su dueño. No era la primera vez que perdía a un paciente, pero siempre resultaba duro y casi insoportable.

Entró a su departamento y lanzó la gabardina negra lo más lejos posible.

No se detuvo en su recorrido al estudio. Cerró la puerta con un fuerte 'BAN' y hasta los cuadros de las paredes temblaron. Sentía una súbita ola de calor y coraje. Estaba ardiente, como un volcán, y con ganas de destruirlo todo. Entre los sucesos del día y el dolor de cabeza, tenía unas tremendas ganas de halar sus largas hebras de pelo rojo y tirar de ellas hasta desgarrarse el cuero cabelludo y cubrir todo de sangre, desde las blancas paredes hasta la suave alfombra bajo sus pies.

Se dejó caer sobre su asiento y cerró los ojos brevemente, esperando a que la sensación pasara. Un latigazo de fuego le lamió los nervios, uno a uno, desde la cabeza, descendiendo por la columna hasta decantar por sus brazos, manos y dedos. Su respiración se hizo forzosa y trabajada, su pulso se tornó errático y él tuvo que contar hasta diez para tratar de hacer que las reacciones de su cuerpo volvieran a la normalidad. Estaba harto, sinceramente hastiado de su vida diaria.

Realmente nadie sabía lo que era su existencia, ni Naruto con sus constantes bromas acerca de su nula vida sexual ni Tsunade, con ese falso aire de maternidad que buscaba reconfortarlo cuando no había caso. Estaba harto de todo. De llegar a su casa y encontrar todas las luces apagadas, de acostarse a dormir sin poder despedirse de nadie, de tener que ir a trabajar sabiendo que todos sentían lástima de él, de ver morir a sus pacientes porque no ha podido salvarlos a tiempo y, más que nada, harto de fingir que nada de eso le importaba.

Toda su vida no era más que una farsa, y Gaara odiaba toda esa falsedad que lo rodeaba y de la cual no podía desprenderse ni aunque quisiera. En momentos como esos deseaba algo que acabara con su ininterrumpida monotonía. Algo, cualquier cosa, hasta...

_Hasta la carta de un extraño._

Abrió los ojos rápidamente. Con una expresión casi frebril, sus dedos sudorosos abrieron la laptop que mantenía en el estudio de casa. Estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso. Se sentía como un niño al cual le han adelantado el regalo de Navidad. Sus ojos escanearon la pantalla una y otra vez, de arriba hacia abajo, y Gaara supo al momento lo que era ese vacío en la boca del estómago: decepción. Revisó una vez más para constatar que no estaba pasando nada por alto, pero no.

No había ningún mensaje.

Con un gruñido de frustración cerró la pantalla y contuvo las ganas de lanzar el ordenador contra la pared.

"No más cartas molestas que me desconcentren..." pensó con cierta amargura.

Gaara supo también que esa noche volvería a ser un tormento. Y extrañó, sino es que en lo más recóndito de su mente, a ese intruso llamado Rock Lee.

**XxXxX**

Era primera hora de la mañana. Tras un intento de desayuno, una despejada carretera y una que otra maldición mascullada por lo bajo, Gaara salió del estacionamiento del hospital y se dirigió a su oficina. Por el camino no pudo evitar notar algo extraño. Por donde quiera que pasaba, se le quedaban mirando fijamente. Y no eran miradas de aversión, lo cual era extraño de por sí, sino que le observaban con algo de curiosidad, burla, ¡y algunos hasta reían al verle pasar!

Gaara rodó los ojos con sumo fastidio.

Tras pasar a la quinta persona con la misma reacción, a la siguiente le dedicó su peor mirada asesina, lo cual le garantizó una expresión tornada temerosa.

Sonriendo para sus adentros, se acercó a Sakura y le saludó brevemente.

-¿Es mi imaginación o todos están actuando más raro de lo normal?- preguntó tomando la carpeta de pacientes.

-Es su imaginación- contestó la chica con la sonrisa más grande que el doctor le hubiese visto hasta el momento.

Inmediatamente el pelirrojo supo que algo _realmente_ extraño estaba pasando. Aún con un mal presentimiento trepando por su espinazo Gaara se fue a su oficina. Nada más abrir la puerta tuvo la creciente sensación de que había ido a parar a una dimensión desconocida. Asimismo tuvo que reprimir la necesidad de salir corriendo sin mirar atrás, tomar su auto y devolverse a su casa. No lo hizo porque la inmovilidad era más fuerte que su instinto y porque, a pesar de todo, había algo en toda la escena que parecía llamarle, invitarle casi.

Tras una honda inhalación dio un par de tentativos pasos hacia su escritorio, donde yacía el más adornado, colorido y hermoso ramo de rosas rojas que hubiese visto nunca.

Porque allí estaba, como salido de la nada, invitante y casi insultante de toda la sobria y casi sombría decoración de la pieza.

Con la boca abierta de la impresión y un rostro simplemente indescifrable, Gaara se acercó al gigantesco ramo que debía contar con varias docenas de rosas rojas, todas abiertas y perladas de aparente rocío artificial. Al lado del fastuoso ramo descansaba una pequeña tarjeta de color también rojo. Gaara la estuvo mirando por contados segundos, como asegurándose de que realmente estaba ahí. Finalmente la tomó, con delicadeza como si fuese a desintegrarse ante el más mínimo contacto, y aunque el mensaje era más bien breve, estuvo largo rato contemplando lo que decía.

Un simple, sencillo y corto: "Lo siento".

Gaara miró la limpia caligrafía y releyó las dos palabras sin descanso.

Había algo que no terminaba de entender, como si hubiese armado un intrincado rompecabezas para ver al final que aún falta una pieza.

-Han llegado esta mañana- avisó Sakura asomándose por el resquicio de la puerta, gratamente sorprendida al ver a su jefe junto al ramo de flores-. Me he tomado el atrevimiento de ponerlas en agua, son muy hermosas.

No obtuvo respuesta. El médico se hallaba demasiado concentrado en buscarle una explicación lógica al mensaje recibido. ¿'Lo siento'? ¿Por qué alguien se disculparía con él?

Sakura, sin embargo, tomó el silencio como una mala señal. Carraspeó con nerviosismo para atraer la atención de su superior y añadió:

-Si no le gustan las puedo sacar- a lo que Gaara esta vez sí le miró.

-N-No, no es necesario. Está bien así, Sakura, puedes irte.

La chica hizo un corto puchero de protesta antes de dejarle solo. Estaba más que curiosa por saber quién le habría dejado las flores a su serio empleador. La verdad es que nunca le había comentado en lo más mínimo, ni a ella ni a nadie. Aunque a decir verdad el propio Gaara estaba igual de sorprendido que los demás. Él menos que nadie había previsto algo como esto. Y lo cierto es que además de incómodo le resultaba mínimamente agobiante. Ahora comprendía las miradas burlonas del resto del personal. Ellos sabían del ramo...

¿Lo habría enviado alguno de ellos acaso? ¿Una especie de broma? Pero entonces... ¿por qué 'lo siento'?

"No tiene sentido", pensó Gaara colocando el ramo en una de las repisas, lo suficientemente cerca de la ventana como para que le diera el sol y lo suficientemente lejos como para que no distrajera su vista. Se sentó en su silla y contempló fijamente la ciudad que se extendía a sus pies. Aún era demasiado temprano y las calles aún no se veían abarrotadas de gente. El pelirrojo buscó, entre los transeúntes, alguna persona sospechosa, alguna mirada hacia su oficina, cualquier cosa.

Entonces sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Estaba siendo demasiado paranoico.

Encendió su laptop y, como costumbre suya, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a revisar el correo. Entonces se detuvo, como paralizado.

Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora cuando contempló aquel remitente que comenzaba a asaltarlo. _Flor de Loto._ El apodo lo tenía grabado a fuego en la memoria, porque durante muchas noches había revisado sus cartas una y otra vez buscando algún indicio de insanidad mental. Pero todo lo que había hallado en las cortas misivas era a un hombre desesperado. Un hombre que suplicaba como un niño por algo de ayuda.

_"Querido Sabaku-san:"- _ah, incluso el comienzo era diferente. Gaara tembló de forma visible, pero sabía que era a causa de la emoción.

_"Espero que haya recibido mi regalo, y espero que le haya gustado. Son rosas rojas, mis favoritas, a todos les gustan las rosas rojas. Son, en parte, para pedir disculpas por todas las molestias ocasionadas, y también para pedir perdón por todas las que le causaré en el futuro."_

_"Sabaku-san, por favor, no me pida que deje de intentar pedirle ayuda. Si usted supiera cuánto lo necesito sería un poco más solícito conmigo. ¿No ve que estoy muriendo? Soy un hombre joven. Apenas tengo veintiséis años, y no quiero morir. Nadie quiere morir. Por favor, ayúdeme. Sólo usted puede hacerlo."_

_"Rock Lee."_

Gaara tomó una larga bocanada de aire, un enorme peso siendo depositado sobre sus hombros y un trancón horrible dentro del pecho. Ahora, para colmo, se estaba sintiendo culpable. Completamente culpable ante un sujeto que había invadido su vida y su privacidad. Un sujeto que, sin embargo, estaba muriendo. Gaara conocía ese sentimiento, sabía lo que era no desear morir, y por lo mismo se veía en una encrucijada.

Como médico no estaba bien abandonar a alguien en apuros, iba en contra de todo código de ética y moral y, más importante que eso, iba en contra de todas sus reglas y principios. ¿Pero cuántas veces no había recibido ese tipo de e-mails, ciertamente no tan insistentes, los cuales resultaban ser una completa tontería o, mucho peor, una simple broma? Bastantes problemas se había buscado ya el pelirrojo a causa de esas cartas, a las cuales había prestado demasiada atención, como para caer de nueva cuenta. Ya bastante mal estaba su relación con Tsunade como para colmo darle una excusa para despedirle o mandarle a unas vacaciones forzadas.

No, no podía arriesgar su trabajo, ni por Lee ni por más hermosas que fuesen las rosas.

_"Rock-san:"_

_"El ramo ha estado muy hermoso. Por favor, deje de enviarme e-mails. Si insiste con su acoso voy a llamar a la policía."_

_"Dr. Sabaku."_

Después de esto trató de despejar la mente. No podía dejar que el asunto con Rock Lee lo desviara de su curso. Por más que una parte de él agradeciera profundamente su incursión en su vida, su lado más racional le instaba a no prestarle demasiada atención, no tener muchas esperanzas. Ese tal Lee debía ser como todos los otros: un ocioso sin nada mejor que hacer. Y él no volvería a repetir los errores del pasado.

No de nuevo.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *


	3. ACOSO

**N/A:** Uish! Q rapido esta saliendo esto :D (lo cual no puede ser bueno, seguro que no XD no se hasta cuando me dure el entusiasmo XD). Pero pues, estoy contenta por como van saliendo las cosas (lo cual no es lo que tenia planeado desde un comienzo, pero perdi la primera parte de la historia asi q me la tuve q inventar de nuevo, y resulta q si concuerda con lo q le sigue XDDD). Asi que pues, arigato a las personas que leen y a las que comentan. Espero que disfruten este chapi nOn

* * *

III. ACOSO

Justo como había pensado, la noticia de las rosas se había corrido como la pólvora. Todo el hospital andaba especulando sobre la posible novia de Gaara e imaginando cómo sería. Algunos incluso comenzaban a realizar apuestas sobre cuánto duraría el supuesto romance. El chisme había incluso alcanzado los oídos de Tsunade, quien inmediatamente había mandado llamar a Gaara para intentar sonsacarle algo de información. La visita había sido una verdadera pérdida de tiempo y lo único que había ganado el pelirrojo, además de atrasar su agenda, había sido un humor de perros para el resto de la tarde.

Y entonces no podía evitar escuchar los cuchicheos que parecían haberse apoderado del hospital...

-¿Creen que será un hombre o una mujer?- preguntó Sakura, muy ocupada en la cafetería mientras sus amigas de la sala de enfermería y algunos doctores se sumaban a su intento por saber quién sería la o el afortunado/a.

-Debe ser un hombre- respondió Naruto, uno de los mejores cardiólogos del hospital. Lo cual era en sí una contradicción, porque donde quiera que fuese parecía iba a dar a todos un ataque cardíaco.

Una de las enfermeras, de largo pelo rubio e insistentes ojos azules, alzó una ceja a modo de incomprensión:- ¿Por qué un hombre?

-Porque los hombres tienen costumbre de enviar flores, Ino- explicó el cardiólogo con paciencia y finalmente, con una exageradamente grande sonrisa, añadió-. Sabía que era gay.

-¡No todos los médicos son gays como tú, Naruto!- replicó a su vez Ino en voz demasiado alta, haciendo que el rostro de Naruto se pusiera rojo como el tomate. No era un secreto que fuese gay, pero tampoco tenía que ir ventilándolo de esa forma- Sé de chicas que envían flores.

-O tal vez fue un paciente- dijo entonces una voz suave y que casi ni se escuchó.

Todas las miradas presentes se pusieron en Hinata, quien inmediatamente se retrajo en su sitio, nerviosa.

Hinata era una de las nuevas adquisiciones del laboratorio, era sumamente eficiente e inteligente pero demasiado tímida. Inicialmente se había enamorado de Naruto, pero al enterarse de la noticia de que era homosexual había perdido todas las esperanzas. Pero lo que realmente llamaba la atención de Hinata era el hecho de que todos parecían hacerse amigos de ella. Porque era demasiado amable, sabía escuchar y dar buenos consejos, y nunca se inmiscuía en la vida de nadie a menos que la involucraran a fuerza. Entonces, cuando todos la observaron fijamente, la chica comenzó a acalorarse, incómoda.

-A lo mejor es de agradecimiento- concluyó finalmente.

El resto de los médicos se miraron entre ellos.

-Tal vez Hinata tenga razón- suspiró Naruto en derrota. Él _realmente_ quería que Gaara tuviese una pareja. Resultaba demasiado anormal que en todos los años que llevaran de conocerse no le hubiese conocido ni una.

-O tal vez no deban estarse inmiscuyendo en mis asuntos personales, ¿no creen?

Ante el tono de voz gélido y casi mecánico, todos se congelaron en sus sitios. La temperatura dentro de la cafetería parecía haber descendido un par de grados. Gaara los observaba con esas dos gemas que poseía por ojos, esos cristales fríos como el hielo y duros como diamantes. Especialmente a Naruto parecía perforarlo, y el rubio sudó frío y se atragantó con su propia saliva.

-G-Gaara...- soltó una corta risita que asemejó más a un chillido.

Antes de poder parpadear y voltear a buscar ayuda en el resto de sus amigos, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo. "¡Bastardos traidores!", pensó Naruto con rabia. ¡Lo habían dejado solo! ¡Hasta Sakura-chan se había esfumado!

Jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos, sus ojos suplicantes se posaron en el pelirrojo. Entonces, contrario a la expresión psicópata del inicio, vio su mirada cansada y le escuchó soltar un audible suspiro. Con una evidente muestra de falta de energía, el pelirrojo corrió una de las sillas y tomó asiento frente al rubio, quien le miraba fijamente, enmudecido de pronto.

-Demonios, Gaara, luces como basura. ¿Qué te está pasando?

-No lo sé- respondió el pelirrojo entrecerrando los ojos. Esa misma pregunta se la había hecho él mismo demasiadas veces ya, pero nunca encontraba respuesta. Lo único que sabía es que el insomnio estaba acabando con él, y de forma más bien patética.

-Tienes que dormir un poco, mira esas ojeras- y como para hacer más claro su punto las tocó suave y delicadamente.

El otro hizo el rostro a un lado, como huyendo del contacto, pero de forma tan lenta que Naruto sintió pena por él.

-¿Has intentado con somníferos?

Eso era algo que ninguno de los dos jóvenes apreciaba. La medicación normalmente acababa en problemas, lo habían visto ocurrir demasiadas veces. Empiezas necesitando algo para poder dormir, luego para el dolor de cabeza, y antes de darte cuenta estás dependiendo de la píldora y llorando mientras te aferras al frasco naranja con desesperación. No, eso ni hablar. Pero... el estado de Gaara era tan lamentable que incluso parecía justificar la receta.

Pero el doctor negó, movió la cabeza como en cámara lenta, y Naruto se sintió agotado tan sólo de verle.

-Me dan pesadillas- dijo de forma pausada, casi pesarosa-, entonces no duermo mucho, y me deprimen.

Naruto soltó un resoplido.

Sabía lo que era un Gaara deprimido, y estaba más que al tanto de que no era nada bueno.

-¿Por qué no mejor me cuentas de las flores?- inquirió entonces con tono juguetón que a Gaara se le hizo sumamente infantil y molesto.

-Es mi problema- contestó rodando los ojos.

-Vamos, Gaara, es la primera vez que te envían un ramo. ¿No me puedes decir ni siquiera quién te lo mandó?

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro:- No sé quién lo mandó. Bueno, sí sé, pero igual no lo conozco.

-¿Entonces sí fue un chico?- sus ojos brillaron al preguntar. ¡Lo sabía!

-Basta, Naruto, me estás dando dolor de cabeza- apresuró a masajearse las sienes, tratando de aliviar la creciente presión que comenzaba a aquejarlo. Si volvía a tomar un Ibuprofeno más se intoxicaría, y era lo último que necesitaba.

Cuando el rubio estuvo a punto de protestar, alzó una mano y le detuvo antes de que empezara. Silencio, era lo único que quería. Últimamente encontrar sosiego era casi como emprender una búsqueda hacia el paraíso, pero entonces no podía sino seguir intentándolo. Cuando volvió a mirar a su amigo, sus ojos parecían gritar desde lo profundo de su alma, y el rubio guardó silencio, sorprendido a más no poder. Era como si las pupilas de Gaara dijeran lo que su voz no podía.

Este hecho le preocupó.

Su amigo, con cada día que pasaba, parecía rozar su límite.

-¿Estarás bien?- preguntó con un tono demasiado serio, como nunca le había escuchado.

Asintió:- Sí, eso espero.

Pero no estaba del todo seguro.

**XxXxX**

Gaara ingresó a su departamento. Como esperaba, estaba silencioso, oscuro. No era nada extraño. Dejó los zapatos en el recibidor y prendió una a una todas las luces. Le recibió una sala divinamente amueblada, sobria y elegante, pulcra rayando en lo obsesivo, y fría, muy fría. Era como esas casas de las revistas, con cada detalle previamente calculado, donde debían ir las fotografías, los cuadros, el sofá de cuero blanco, las revistas, el televisor...

Le gustaba su departamento, porque era como él, pequeño y sencillo. No necesitaba nada más, pero entonces sí, añoraba muchas cosas, demasiadas cosas... Justo como sus pertenencias, también él gritaba de insatisfacción.

Se dirigió entonces a la cocina a por algo de agua. Su garganta estaba sedienta. A medio camino entre el pasillo y la cocina, sin embargo, casi alzando el brazo para prender la lámpara, sus pasos se detuvieron. Se congeló en su sitio y sus ojos, por sí solos, vagaron hacia la mesita central donde descansaba aquel objeto que _no_ debía estar ahí. Casi se olvidó de respirar, su pulso acelerado, la sangre ardiendo dentro de sus venas. Le invadieron unas leves náuseas y tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no trastabillar y caer. De forma titubeante se acercó a la mesa.

Se llevó una mano a los labios.

Era...

Era como una película de terror.

Porque allí estaba, el mismo ramo, la misma tarjeta, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, en esta ocasión las rosas eran blancas. Eran blancas, puras y bellas.

"No puede ser...", pensó Gaara ante lo macabro de toda la situación. No tuvo ni siquiera oportunidad de sorprenderse cuando tomara la tarjeta y, justo como esperaba, le recibiera un sencillo 'Lo siento' con la misma perfecta caligrafía de la primera vez.

Gaara sintió un terrible mareo apropiarse de él y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

Si no se hubiese hallado tan alicaído, probablemente estuviese armando un escándalo, pero la verdad es que no tenía energías ni para eso. En cambio se lanzó sobre el sofá, sus ojos nunca abandonando las flores. Era como si esperara a que por algún truco de magia el ramo desapareciera, o hiciera algo, no sabía qué, cualquier cosa. Estuvo sentado allí por espacio de quince minutos. Quince silenciosos y agobiantes minutos que, en lugar de relajarlo, lo hicieron aún más inestable.

Se mordió los labios y casi pegó un brinco cuando el sonido del teléfono interrumpió la aparente calma.

Estuvo batallando consigo mismo un poco más antes de levantarse a tomar el auricular. Ya era lo suficientemente extraño, y bizarro por esa noche, cuando no esperaba llamada de nadie y eran contadas las personas que tenían su número privado. Pero entonces las cosas habían dejado de ser normales desde hace muchos días. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, el insmonio había empezado con la primera carta.

-¿Sí?- preguntó nada más tomar el teléfono.

-¿Gaara-san?

Arrugó el ceño ante la voz desconocida.

-¿Quién es?- del otro lado soltaron un suspiro de alivio; Gaara estuvo a punto de cortar la llamada.

-Gaara-san, buenas noches. ¿Le gustaron las flores?

El pelirrojo estuvo mudo por un par de segundos, sus ojos bien abiertos a causa de la sorpresa y porque esa persona que llamaba era, nada más y nada menos, que Rock Lee.

-¿C-Cómo obtuviste mi teléfono?- fue la única pregunta que su cerebro se vio capaz de componer.

Del otro lado, escuchó a Lee juguetear con su teléfono, como inseguro. Se estuvo pensando qué responder y finalmente, como perdiendo la batalla consigo mismo, contestó:

-¿No le gustaron las flores?- como si fuese lo único importante.

El pelirrojo soltó un bufido de impaciencia:- Sí, sí me gustaron. Ahora dime, ¿quién te dio mi teléfono? Y más importante, ¿cómo entraste a mi departamento?

Lee soltó una risita y cuando volvió a hablar se le escuchaba mucho más animado, como si se hubiese quitado un enorme peso de encima.

-En la guía telefónica, Gaara-san- y antes de que el otro le interrumpiera, añadió:-. Y en el internet.

El médico pensó brevemente, sobrecogido por los acontecimientos. Se sentía demasiado abrumado como para decir algo coherente.

-¿Qué... qué es lo que quieres?

Lee sonrió, aunque el otro no fuese capaz de verlo:- Gaara-san, lo que quiero se lo he estado diciendo desde hace mucho. Quiero que me ayude, _necesito_ que me ayude.

-¡Basta! ¿De qué estás hablando? No puedo ayudarte, deja de insistir. ¿Por qué me acosas? Esos e-mails, y ahora las flores, ¡y me llamas a mi teléfono! Tengo demasiados problemas por mí mismo, déjame en paz...

Al terminar Gaara respiraba agitadamente, y no se escuchaba absolutamente nada. Por un instante pensó que había hecho al otro entrar en razón y casi se felicita por ello. Sin embargo, aguzando bien el oído, fue perfectamente capaz de escuchar un leve sollozo del otro lado de la línea. Se llevó una mano a los labios, horrorizado.

"¡Está llorando!", pensó con frustración.

Si había algo que Gaara desconociera, era cómo lidiar con las emociones de los demás. Denle un escalpelo y suturas, y sabía qué hacer. Denle a un hombre en lágrimas y no sabía cómo manejarlo, cómo solucionarlo. Y entonces no supo a qué se debió, si a los estragos del insomnio dentro de su cabeza o realmente a aquel sentimiento de culpa que empezaba a consumirlo, pero se vio a sí mismo suspirando en derrota. Sus labios se movieron suavemente, su voz grave y que casi parecía más necesitada que la otra.

-No llores...- y por el modo en que lo dijo fue más una orden que una súplica, y contrario a lo que esperaba, el llanto se detuvo.

-P-Por favor...- pidieron con voz entrecortada- No quiero morir.

Gaara no hallaba qué hacer.

-No vas a morir- dijo sin darse cuenta de que estaba consolándolo.

-Si no me ayuda moriré.

Y por el modo tan enfático en que lo dijo, el pelirrojo no pudo sino callar inmediatamente.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, como si esperaran la intervención del otro que nunca llegaba.

Había de pronto, en toda la habitación, cierto embrujo, cierto efecto hipnótico, y por algún desconocido motivo el pelirrojo se vio incapaz de colgar el teléfono. Su cerebro procesaba lentamente todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, todo lo que comenzaba a desarrollarse a su alrededor. La voz de Lee era suave, como si acariciara el alma, pero se le notaba entrecortada y tomada por el llanto. De vez en cuando caía presa de algún hipo inoportuno pero tragaba en seco y volvía a respirar con aparente normalidad. Entonces, de cierto modo, relajaba a Gaara, saber que había alguien más, darse cuenta de que estaba conversando con otra persona, por más bizarro que resultara todo.

Finalmente, cuando ninguno de los dos parecía querer mencionar palabra, el tono de Lee se escuchó por sobre el silencio, como las olas.

Era relajante...

-Lo siento.

Y cortó toda comunicación.

De pie en medio de la sala, el pelirrojo contempló el teléfono largo rato.

Se sentía ahogado.

**XxXxX**

Las luces estaban apagadas y él, recostado sobre su cama, contemplaba el techo fijamente. Había estado en esta posición por más de tres horas, sus ojos bien abiertos aunque cansados. En algún momento de la noche las cosas habían empezado a confundirse, el tiempo a materializarse, el oxígeno a consumirse. Era como estar bajo el potente efecto de una droga, y sus párpados se movían lentamente. Movió los labios para decir algo, pero ningún sonido escapó de su garganta. Sus manos vagaron por sobre el colchón.

Estaba muy cómodo.

Era muy suave.

Sus dedos tocaron la suave textura que se extendía bajo la palma abierta de su mano. Tomó un puñado de pétalos y dejó que cayeran graciosamente sobre su rostro en semi-penumbra. Los pétalos rojos y blancos descendían con ese aire enigmático de las películas. Él fue capaz de ver cada pequeño relieve, cada brillo intermitente, y el olor a rosas invadió sus sentidos. Se sentía dispuesto a relajarse, se extendió por sobre la infinidad de pétalos que cubrían parte de su cuerpo desnudo. Su piel pálida parecía relucir, pero se sentía _tan_ bien...

Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su cuello al descubierto. Hundió el rostro entre los pétalos e inhaló su esencia hasta saturar sus pulmones. Todo el ambiente mutaba frente a sus ojos. La oscuridad iba tornándose clara, brillante y chillona, la luz comenzando a cegarlo por lo potente y _blanca_ que era. Pero no se preocupó, al contrario. Extendió sus extremidades a todo lo que dieron y se permitió disfrutar el momento.

Un grave gemido de placer llenó la estancia e hicieron falta un par de segundos para que él comprendiera que el sonido había brotado de sus propios labios. Se entregó entonces, a los brazos que lo rodeaban, a las manos que buscaban sobre su piel divinos secretos. Manos expertas que vagaban tocando en los lugares precisos, en los sitios más erógenos de su cuerpo, haciéndole arquear la espalda y morderse los labios con fuerza. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentia así. Extrañaba tanto el placer sexual, el movimiento sensual de estar junto a un amante.

Sólo hasta ese momento comprendía el grado de añoranza que sentía su cuerpo. Anhelo por esa segunda presencia, por el calor de una boca ardiente, por la fricción de dos cuerpos rozándose, por la angustiosa espera al pensar en poseer el otro cuerpo o ser poseído salvajemente. Y extrañaba enormemente el placer que siempre lo recorría, la sensación de sentirse completamente lleno, como si no necesitara nada más.

Y esas caricias, oh, divinas caricias que se extendían por su cuerpo le hacían vibrar de nueva cuenta.

-Gaara-san...

Esas manos poseían entonces una voz suave aunque varonil, algo conocida. Y le susurraba al oído, sensualmente, y le hacía erizarse de forma irremediable.

Prontamente las caricias se hicieron más intensas, y las manos descendieron hasta tener atrapado su miembro. Gaara sintió que se derretiría en ese instante. Ya ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien lo había tocado de esa forma. Pero, contrario de lo que esperaba, las manos no se detuvieron ahí. Pasaron de su miembro y se dirigieron justamente a su entrada. Gaara estuvo divagando largo rato, sin comprender realmente, hasta que un agudo dolor en la parte baja le hizo arquear la espalda en un ángulo casi imposible.

-¡Aaahhh!- gritó al sentir un dedo abriéndose paso en su interior. Abrió los ojos con fuerza y, como impulsado por un resorte, se levantó rápidamente de su posición.

Sus hermosas gemas azules parecía iban a saltar de sus cuencas, y su pecho se movía de forma arrítmica y exagerada. La habitación estaba en penumbras y Gaara observó a su alrededor, constatando que todo no era más que una pesadilla. Se llevó una mano al rostro y secó el sudor que corría por su frente. El primer pensamiento que había pasado por su cabeza había sido uno de espanto al percatarse de qué imágenes reproducía su imaginación, pero luego simplemente era la sorpresa al observar el reloj y percatarse de que eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada.

Había logrado dormir poco más de dos horas.

Sintiéndose aún un poco confundido y con las piernas algo temblorosas por lo claro y vívido de su sueño, Gaara se levantó de la cama. No sin cierto alivio contempló el colchón con sus pulcras sábanas blancas, ni un pétalo sobre ellas. ¿A qué se debía todo ese sueño? ¿Y por qué con Lee precisamente? Porque esa era su voz, ahora se daba cuenta.

Se fue al baño contiguo a su cuarto y abrió la llave del agua fría. Observó el lavamanos con intensidad, como si este tuviese las respuestas a sus preguntas. Cuando comprendió que nadie iba a contestar, se echó una generosa cantidad de agua sobre el rostro. Reprimió un escalofrío al sentir el agua helada, pero no se movió ni dijo nada, tan sólo alzó la mirada y se observó en el espejo del baño. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él?

"Para colmo ahora me acosa en mis sueños...", pensó sintiendo una extraña mezcla de aversión, sorpresa y deseo.

Tenía que acabar con todo eso.

Tenía que encontrar una solución a ese problema antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

Debía exterminar de raíz esa incomodidad que respondía al nombre de Lee.

Y debía hacerlo pronto.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *


	4. ROCK LEE

**N/A:** Uish! Si que me he demorado con este capi D: (mil perdones por eso X3) Pero pues, aca esta :D Y pues, aprovecho para unirme a la campaña de **GaaLee**: "No dejemos morir al GaaLee!" si señor, cada uno tiene que poner su granito de arena XD Y pues, acias a todas las personas que leen/comentan/favean/etc... Espero q este capi les guste y de alguna forma pues, vamos avanzando, a paso lento pero seguro ;D

Por cierto, la ultima parte salio algo apresurada y no tan de mi agrado. Hay una fiesta en casa y no me podía concentrar bien D: gomen ne! X3 Pero uen! d todos modos... enjoy!

* * *

IV. ROCK LEE

Decir que Gaara no lo estuvo pensando largo tiempo sería una equivocación. De hecho lo único que había estado en su mente todas esas largas horas dentro de su departamento eran los hechos que habían tenido lugar la noche anterior. Por un lado estaban los hermosos ramos, lo cual realmente no era el asunto, sino el hecho de que Lee, y vaya con que familiaridad se dirigía a él al menos en sus pensamientos, se había introducido en su casa. Había pisado el lugar que nunca antes nadie había tenido la oportunidad de ver, y no sólo eso, sino que también le había llamado por teléfono, y Gaara no podía dejar de pensar en ese sentimiento que lo había sobrecogido al escuchar su llanto.

No era lástima. Gaara ya había sentido ese sentimiento empático hacia el pesar de otros, y por lo mismo podía reconocerlo fácilmente.

Tampoco era indiferencia. La forma en la que sus intestinos se revolvían le indicaba lo contrario.

Era _culpa_. Se sentía culpable por no poder ayudarlo. ¿Y qué si de verdad moría? ¿Valía la pena mantener su profesión si alguien más tenía que perecer por su causa?

Estuvo carcomiéndose la cabeza el resto de la noche, y cuando el sol asomó en la lejanía y alumbró a un ya preparado Gaara, llaves en mano y gabardina en la otra, dispuesto a salir de casa, aún seguía sopesando aquello.

La verdad sea dicha, no sabía qué hacer. Pero todo se resolvería ese mismo día. Bien podía llamar a la policía, o tal vez no. Pero realmente, al final del día, no lo había hecho, y había tomado su decisión y yacía de forma nerviosa sobre su asiento. Con la computadora aún abierta frente a él, tenía los músculos tensos y un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Había mandado el mail hacía exactamente cinco minutos, y parecía que le iba a dar un infarto por la simple espera.

¿Pero que era lo que le había convencido?

No había sido Naruto, quien nada más verle llegar al hospital se había abalanzado sobre él y le había seguido todo el trayecto a pesar de que Gaara le había amenazado un par de veces para que no lo hiciera.

-Sólo quiero saber cómo estás- había dicho, casi sin aliento por la larga carrera.

El pelirrojo se detuvo un instante. Realmente no pensaba en el rubio ni en su preocupación, sino...

-Ayer pude dormir.

Tan sólo con decir esto Naruto había sonreído enormemente. Se abstuvo de abrazar a su amigo simplemente porque sabía que odiaba esas cosas, pero su felicidad era genuina.

-¡Gaara, eso es muy bueno!- había dicho, pero por la expresión torcida que obtuvo enseguida comprendió que para el otro no había sido tan agradable.

-Y tengo un acosador- reveló finalmente, alivio sustituyendo el nudo en su garganta.

Naruto le miró como quien mira un rompecabezas, sin saber por qué pieza empezar.

-¿Perdón?

-Un acosador- repitió Gaara masajeándose las sienes en un acto reflejo-, tengo un acosador.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- de todas las cosas que conocía de Gaara esta era la más loca y descabellada. Pero entonces el pelirrojo nunca bromeaba, ¿por qué lo haría esta vez?

-Ha estado enviándome e-mails, y esas rosas que viste me las mandó él- explicó tratando de ponerlo lo más simple y entendible posible-. Y eso no es todo, también me envió otro ramo a la casa, y ayer me llamó por teléfono. No sé qué hacer.

Guardó silencio y Naruto hizo una expresión agria.

-¿Has dado aviso a la policía?- el otro negó lentamente- ¿Y a qué esperas?

La pregunta era más que obvia y justificada. ¿A qué estaba esperando? Sinceramente no sabía.

-Me pide ayuda, Naruto. Es lo único que quiere- o al menos eso esperaba.

-¿Y vas a hacerlo? ¿Vas a ayudarlo?

Gaara no pudo responder, y esto era lo que más lo desconcertaba. De algún modo este Rock Lee se había vuelto más importante de lo que el pelirrojo hubiese deseado en un comienzo, y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. No lo dijo en ese momento, y lo cierto es que sólo bajo amenaza de muerte se lo contaría a su amigo, pero casi parecía añorar la presencia del desconocido. ¿Pero era su culpa realmente? Lee parecía haber salido de la nada, como una especie de escapatoria a la monotonía de su vida y su trabajo. Inconsciententemente, o tal vez no tanto, su persona parecía aferrarse a él. Por más que insistiera al otro que le dejara en paz, estaba más que comprobado que anhelaba esas molestas cartas, esperaba como un niño a que llegaran, cronometradamente, en la mañana antes de salir de casa, una en la oficina y otra más al llegar la noche.

Y entonces lo realmente importante era otra cosa. ¿_Deseaba_ ayudarlo?

-Lo pensaré- había respondido a lo último mientras se internaba en su oficina, cerrando la puerta sobre las narices del rubio, del cual sólo escuchó un débil gemido de protesta.

De forma mecánica se había acercado al computador. No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba sudando, estaba agitado. Al momento de entrar Sakura a su oficina, sus ojos se habían levantado, asustados ante la ruda intromisión.

-Lo siento- había dicho su secretaria sin comprender del todo cual había sido su falta-. Vine a entregarle el nuevo memorando que pasó Tsunade esta mañana.

Con un asentimiento de parte del médico, la chica se acercó a su escritorio.

Una vez le tuvo de frente no pudo evitar notar lo desmejorado que se encontraba. Más que un médico sumamente profesional, el pelirrojo asemejaba a uno de esos pacientes esquizoides de mirada huidiza y mejillas hundidas. Su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre y ella casi pudo adivinar que hacía días no probaba bocado alguno. Pero entonces, al devolverle la mirada, sus ojos se tornaban fijos, impasibles. Le erizaba el alma de vez en cuando, sobretodo cuando le observaba con tanta intensidad como en ese momento. Y cuando movió los labios, su voz sonando ronca y baja, la chica tuvo que morderse la mejilla por dentro de la boca para evitar soltar algún comentario. Su jefe parecía un cadáver...

-¿Qué sucede?- había preguntado Gaara un tanto incómodo al sentir la mirada escrutiñadora de la chica.

-¿Está bien?

Rodó los ojos con fastidio. No podía evitarlo. Siempre que le veían era la misma pregunta. ¿De dónde habían sacado todos de repente esa insana preocupación por su bienestar? ¡Hasta el conserje del edificio le había preguntado si se encontraba en buenas condiciones!

-Perfectamente- había respondido, pero más que confianza, su voz sugería lo contrario de lo que apuntaba. Estaba peor que mal, y Sakura lo sabía. ¡Demonios! Todo el equipo médico lo sabía.

-Gaara-san, no quiero sonar entrometida, pero de verdad no lo parece- lo miraba con preocupación.

-Pues sí, estás siendo _muy _entrometida, Sakura- había zanjado la conversación, ignorando la expresión agravada de la joven.

Estuvo esperando a que se marchara, mientras le sentía batallar consigo misma. Era una chica inteligente y sabía mejor que replicarle al médico, por lo que finalmente salió de la oficina, procurando cerrar la puerta con la mayor suavidad posible. El pelirrojo había observado la mencionada puerta largo rato, culpabilidad trepando nuevamente por su cerebro. En el fondo sabía que no debía haber tratado a Sakura de esa forma. Su secretaria siempre había sido sumamente eficiente y no le había dado ni una queja. Además, se preocupaba por él, no se merecía semejantes palabras.

Pero Gaara no tenía cabeza para esas cosas. Más adelante, pensó, se disculparía apropiadamente. En ese momento decidió que tenía otros asuntos mas prioritarios. Dejó el memo de Tsunade a un lado de su escritorio y abrió su laptop de forma decidida. Esta decisión, sin embargo, resquebrajada cuando hubiese abierto el correo electrónico y contemplara la bandeja de entrada completamente vacía. Se mordió los labios y soltó un suspiro.

-Es una tontería- se había dicho mientras escribía.

Nada demasiado personal. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? "Quiero que vengas. Te daré una cita. Podemos ver qué es lo que tienes. Puedo ayudarte... _Voy_ a ayudarte."

Y sin embargo era demasiado. Se arrepentía, borraba lo que había escrito y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Si Tsunade se enteraba, lo despediría. Su carrera se iría al traste por un anónimo. Pero entonces no, Rock Lee no era anónimo. Lee le estaba pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente, y entonces lo pensó. Abrió los ojos, asustado, y repitió el pensamiento para constatar que de verdad estuviese dentro de su cabeza y no lo había imaginado. Pero cada palabra, cada frase, se le hizo un enigma, como si no comprendiera. Lo dijo entonces en voz alta, para saborear su significado y todo lo que conllevaba:

-No me importa Tsunade- había dicho en voz muy baja, puños apretados hasta casi palidecer sus nudillos-. Mi vida es una porquería, quiero algo que rompa con esta monotonía que me agobia.

Antes de que se arrepintiera había mandado el mail. Las palabras, contrario de lo que buscaba, habían sonado más desesperadas que las del propio Lee.

_"Ven al hospital. Hoy, 5:00 p.m. Te estaré esperando."_

Eso había sido. Había oprimido el 'SENT' mucho antes de poder arrepentirse, antes de poder retroceder sus palabras y borrar sus acciones. Por eso estaba ahí, contemplando fijamente la pantalla, y tenía el corazón acelerado.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, sintiendo como si hubiese acabado de firmar su sentencia de muerte. Tsunade iba a estar molestísima... si es que se enteraba. Pensó en esto y en ocultarle la verdad, pero luego ya no pudo seguir pensando. Sus ojos se habían dirigido al ramo de rosas que aún vibraba en la lejanía. Estaba hermoso, como el día anterior. Al contemplar el llamativo tono rojo se sintió mucho mejor, un poco más descansado. Entrecerró los ojos levemente, casi sin ser partícipe de ello. Se relajaba...

Había mucho silencio. Ni siquiera podía escuchar el barullo de la ciudad, o el constante parloteo de Sakura o el ruido de las emergencias que corrían por el pasillo. Gaara hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, pensando. Estaba muy solo, estaba muy triste y muy aburrido. Tal vez Naruto y los demás tenían razón. Quizás lo que le faltaba era una persona a su lado, una pareja que le hiciera compañía, que le ayudara a olvidarse un poco de sus problemas, simplemente alguien que le distrajera de su trabajo. Tal vez debía volver a casa, e intentarlo de nuevo con Matsuri. Hacía años que no veía a sus hermanos y no se habían despedido en buenos términos. Quizás era momento de regresar con su familia...

No lo había visto hasta ese momento, pero tenía muy buenas memorias de sus hermanos, cuando aún medio se soportaban y vivían bajo el mismo techo. Gaara no lo habría sabido decir, pero había sido muy feliz con ellos, más feliz, al menos, de lo que era en ese momento. Pero tal vez las cosas cambiarían. Tal vez Rock Lee sería el encargado de darle algo de sabor a su insulsa existencia. En esto pensaba cuando sintió los ojos pesados, el cuerpo en extremo relajado, imágenes invadiendo su cerebro... Estaba tan calmo, y él lo supo enseguida, que iba a dormirse. Y casi pudo haber llorado de felicidad, en cambio soltó un gruñido cuando, a punto de caer rendido, un conocido ruidito le sobresaltara.

Con la mirada desconcertada y mordiéndose los labios, contempló la pantalla del computador y el pequeño mensaje que avisaba un nuevo correo recibido.

Una larga sonrisa, como nunca antes había aparecido en su rostro, invadió sus labios al momento de leer la respuesta.

_"Graciasgraciasgraciasgracias¡muchas gracias! Estaré allí sin falta. Muchísimas gracias, Gaara-san."_

Y Gaara lo supo de inmediato. Eso que sentía en el pecho era alegría.

**XxXxX**

Sakura levantó la vista brevemente. Dejó de forma momentánea los documentos que revisaba y contempló de forma ida la caja de bombones que obstruía su campo de visión. Estuvo sin saber qué hacer un par de segundos, hasta que carraspearon para obtener su atención y la chica se vio impedida de rechazar la caja que fuera depositada sin mucha delicadeza sobre su mesa. No hubo más nada, ni palabras de cortesía ni una mirada que explicara lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo único que Sakura comprendió a ciencia cierta era que su jefe le estaba regalando chocolates. Su jefe. A ella. _Chocolates._

-¡Gaara-san, espere!- tuvo que llamarle al verle dar la media vuelta de regreso a su oficina.

El pelirrojo se detuvo y volteó a mirarle.

Se le notaba... irritado.

-¿Por qué me está dando chocolates?- preguntó Sakura fingiendo no saber los motivos de su empleador, los cuales eran más que obvios. Pero era su forma de obtener una gratificación luego de lo que le había dicho. De cierto modo se lo merecía después de todo.

-Simplemente...- no supo qué responder. Lo había hecho porque se suponía que las personas hacían esas cosas para resarcir un error- ¿No te gustan los chocolates?

La chica sonrió ampliamente y levantó una ceja retadora:- Me _encanta_ el chocolate. Pero no entiendo por qué me lo está dando usted.

El pelirrojo soltó un bufido y resopló en protesta:- Tan sólo...

-¿Es una disculpa?- interrumpió Sakura sabiendo que el otro no diría lo que de verdad sentía. El médico asintió, y le miró con sus pupilas dilatadas, azules, muy, _muy_ azules. Sakura sonrió, comprensiva- Disculpa aceptada.

Gaara evitó suspirar de alivio, pero le sonrió débilmente, agradeciéndole.

Sabaku no Gaara no sabía cómo lidiar con la mayoría de las personas. Perfectamente podía diagnosticar un cáncer y dar la noticia con la mejor de las frases previamente aprendidas de memoria, pero cuando tenía que abrir su corazón e improvisar, fallaba miserablemente. Esto lo entendía Sakura, quien había sido la única secretaria capaz de entender su forma de ser y soportarle pese a ello. Todas las que habían estado antes no habían podido lidiar con su quisquillosa personalidad, o su arisca forma de ser, o el modo tan parco en el que se dirigía al resto de la humanidad. Pero no con Sakura. La chica, de cierto modo extraño y casi perturbador, sabía entender a Gaara. Y esto era algo que el médico agradecía, aunque no lo dijera, profundamente.

Para sí mismo, mientras entraba a su oficina, aceptó que la joven se merecía los chocolates.

**XxXxX**

Estaba nervioso, lo cual ni era bueno ni era normal. Faltaban veinte minutos para las cinco. Gaara se removió en su sitio, inquieto. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se había levantado de su silla, caminado por la oficina, asomado por la ventana para ir a terminar nuevamente sentado en su escritorio. Estaba arriesgando muchas cosas con ese encuentro, Naruto se lo había dejado muy en claro aún cuando ni siquiera había hecho falta.

"Si Tsunade se entera puedes darte por despedido", había dicho sin ningún rodeo, de frente y sin tapujos. "No va a tolerar otro desliz como este, pero...", y ahí radicaba la sorpresa de Gaara: "Si se entera y quiere sacarte del hospital, abogaré por ti."

Obviamente Gaara le había prohibido hacer tal cosa, pero sabía que el rubio poco caso le haría. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza resultaba casi imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Pero su gesto había conmovido el pelirrojo, y mucho. De algún modo resultaba reconfortante saber que alguien se preocupaba lo suficiente como para interceder por él. Pero entonces volvía a sentirse nervioso. ¿Cómo sería ese tal Lee? No tenía forma de adivinar como era sólo por su voz. Aunque por su tono le intuía como una persona medianamente joven, obviamente decidido y muy tozudo. Pero, físicamente... no había manera de saber como sería. Tal vez era alto, tal vez bajo, podía ser robusto o enclenque, frágil o rudo, ¡había tantas posibilidades que de momento Gaara se sintió emocionado!

De forma inconsciente comenzó a juguetear con el borde de su bata blanca. ¿Vendría? _Obviamente_ lo haría, después de todo había rogado un montón de veces por esa oportunidad. Pero y si...

-Gaara-san- la voz de Sakura asomando a su oficina le hizo voltear a mirarla-, hay... _alguien_ que desea verlo- y por el modo en que lo dijo, el especial énfasis que supo y por la pícara sonrisa que portaba en los labios, el médico supo de inmediato de quién se trataba.

-Hazle pasar- ordenó sin que la voz lo traicionara.

Cualquiera que le mirara en ese instante no podría ser capaz de adivinar la infinidad de pensamientos que inundaban su cabeza. Una parte de sí, racional e inteligente, clamaba porque se arrepintiera. Estaba cometiendo un error tremendo, lo sabía. Si Tsunade se enteraba, y ella _siempre_ se enteraba de todo, lo echaría del hospital sin ningún tipo de consideración. Pero la otra parte del pelirrojo, aquella que siempre se había visto acallada por su lado más fuerte, esa parte suya que era más humana que cualquiera, insistía en que estaba bien, valía la pena el riesgo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado Gaara deseando una oportunidad así? Cualquier excusa para salir de su rutina, el más mínimo incentivo para realizar un cambio en toda su estructurada realidad. Era eso únicamente, no tenía porqué arriesgar tanto.

-Gaara-san...- el mencionado no lo vio de una vez, pero su ser entero se estremeció ante el tono de voz tan conocido.

Nuevamente, en la boca del estómago, una especie de vacío. Respirar, se dijo, tienes que respirar. Alzó la mirada, expectante, los pulmones ardiendo y la cabeza pulsando dolorosamente. Le recibió una imagen borrosa, mucho rojo, mucho blanco, y entonces una sonrisa enorme, radiante, y Gaara se sintió un tanto descolocado, desprotegido casi.

-Buenas tardes- saludó Lee frente al médico mientras le tendía lo que era otro ramo de flores, esta vez un poco más modesto que los anteriores pero igual de hermosos.

"Eso explica la sonrisa de Sakura. A estas alturas ya ha de saber que fue Lee quien me envió las flores", pensó el pelirrojo un tanto insultado.

-¿Para mí?- preguntó aún sin moverse.

La sonrisa en el rostro del otro se hizo mucho más grande: -Por su generosidad, Gaara-san.

El médico inspiró profundamente y se levantó a tomar las flores, las cuales acomodó como pudo en el mismo florero de las anteriores. La acción resultaba casi una grosería pero le proporcionaba el escape perfecto de la persona que yacía parada en medio de su oficina. Podía sentir los ojos de Lee taladrándole la nuca, esperando.

-Gracias- dijo mientras acomodaba el ramo y volvía a su escritorio.

Nuevamente frente a él le tendió la mano como saludo, la cual Lee tomó y agitó enérgicamente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Gaara sintió vergüenza de la poca energía que él mismo tenía, sobretodo cuando Lee parecía apenas un par de años mayor y aparentaba mucho más saludable que él. Esto fue algo que inmediatamente le llamó la atención. Observando a Lee detenidamente le vio como a una persona sumamente sana. No tenía ningún signo de enfermedad, todo lo contrario. Su piel lucía saludable, apenas bronceada por el sol, parecía casi cremosa, engañosamente suave. También tenía el pelo muy negro, al igual que sus ojos. Sus ojos, especialmente, brillaban casi con luz propia. Y tenía una sonrisa fácil, como si hubiese nacido riendo. Por momentos Gaara se sintió... intimidado.

-Así que tú eres Rock Lee- dijo finalmente mientras sacaba una carpeta de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

Trató de que sus movimientos no delataran lo nervioso que se encontraba, lo desconcertado que se sentía.

Era como estar en un sueño, verle, de pronto...

El mencionado asintió repetidas veces:- ¡No puedo creer que lo vea en persona!- exclamó efusivamente- Le mentiría si no le dijera que he estado esperando mucho este momento.

-Lo he notado- observó Gaara mirándole apenas mientras tomaba un bolígrafo y comenzaba a llenar los papeles que tenía a mano-. Lee, voy a hacerle unas preguntas para llenar su historial médico. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Veintiséis- respondió Lee mirándole con algo parecido a la adoración.

Gaara se sintió inmediatamente incómodo:- ¿Es alérgico a algo?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-¿Ha tenido algún tipo de cirugía?- obtuvo una nueva negación- ¿Tiene algún record de enfermedad?- nuevamente la misma respuesta; y comenzaba a sentirse ofuscado- Lee, hábleme de sus padres. ¿Están vivos?

Por primera vez Gaara le observó decaer un poco. Agachó la cabeza y desvió la mirada ligeramente hacia un costado. Se le veía afectado, dolido casi.

-Soy huérfano.

-Comprendo- y Gaara supo que debía decir algo más; los ojos de Lee esperaban que dijera algo más, pero sólo encontraron silencio-. Pero Lee, es importante saber algo, lo que sea, de su historia familiar. ¿Sabe el menos si sus padres están vivos?

-No lo sé- respondió el pelinegro apretando los puños. No pensó que la consulta tomaría ese rumbo pero era algo que debía afrontar si quería que le ayudara. Sí, eso era lo primordial.

El médico soltó un suspiro, y Lee le observó, aterrado.

-¡Lo siento!- exclamó inmediatamente.

Gaara hizo un movimiento con su mano que, sin emabrgo, no alejó la creciente molestia que sentía:- No lo sientas- dijo de forma falsamente servicial-. Es sólo que siento como si estuviese jugando. Trato de saber qué es lo que sucede contigo pero no respondes mis preguntas. ¿De verdad estás enfermo? Porque no lo pareces...

Ante esta confesión Lee abrió los ojos al máximo, tan grandes que parecían invadir todo su rostro. Lucía casi desesperado, y Gaara pudo ver en él algo que no le pareció del todo normal. Había algo en Lee que lo descolocaba, que le aseguraba que no todo estaba bien con el chico aunque aparentara lo contrario.

-¡No es así, Gaara-san!- pidió Lee, casi imploró, asiéndose al borde de la mesa- Simplemente no sé nada de mis padres. Mi madre me abandonó a las puertas de un orfanato cuando apenas tenía un par de semanas de nacido, y no sé nada de mi padre. Me crié con los otros niños que estaban ahí, y a los trece años fui adoptado. Es lo único que puedo decirle, porque ni siquiera yo sé algo más de mí mismo. ¡Pero por favor, no diga que esto es un juego! Porque no lo es...

Un tanto sorprendido por tanta efusividad, Gaara asintió y procuró anotar todo eso en el reporte. Sentía, sin embargo, como si no le estuviese contando todo. Algo en su expresión, en el modo distraído en que contemplaba hacia la ventana, le hacía pensar que le ocultaba algo. Ah, era el misterio entonces, y Gaara se sintió por primera vez expectante de algo bueno. Lee podía estar mintiendo, pero no quitaba el hecho de que su presencia sola era un cambio. Gaara buscaba un cambio, en ese chico que miraba a todos lados y a ninguno; un cambio en ese joven se mordía los labios con nerviosismo y sonreía cuando se daba cuenta de que le miraba muy fijamente. Y entonces, finalmente, el médico arrugó levemente el ceño.

Ya era hora de dejar de perder el tiempo.

-Muy bien, Lee. Háblame de tu enfermedad...

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *


End file.
